


XV

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [15]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 21:14:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13489914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: “Fuck, Sammy… your god damn mouth.





	XV

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art/gifs [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/127249960985/sam-flattened-his-tongue-against-the-tight-furl)

Sam flattened his tongue against the tight furl of Dean’s ass, sliding it around the rim as his brother gasped and cursed above him. He licked and bit at the soft skin between Dean’s legs, savoring the heady scent and flavor of such an intimate place.

“Man, you’re so good at that,” Dean said, immediately biting his lip as he drew his legs up higher, his muscles straining as his sweaty hands fought for a solid grip.

“Mm-hmm,” Sam agreed, his answer muffled, vibrating pleasantly against Dean’s perineum.

Sam’s hands, which had previously been out of Dean’s sight, were suddenly stroking up his thighs, spreading Dean open even more than he’d been a few seconds ago. A shock of cool air blew against him, making his ass clench.

“Ahh, Sammy. Stop teasin’ me so much.”

“You love it,” Sam replied, giving Dean a quick slap on the rear. He smirked when his brother moaned.

“Less talking, more… you know, as you were.” Dean wiggled as best as he could, sighing happily when Sam took the not so subtle hint and buried his face back into Dean’s ass.

When Sam flicked his tongue out this time, he pushed the tip just inside Dean, twisting and licking at the rim. He let his teeth scrape lightly against Dean’s skin, giving the pleasure he knew Dean was getting a bit of an edge.

“Fuck, Sammy… your god damn mouth.”


End file.
